


Chaos Crossing

by DarkstarWolf53



Series: Chaos AU [6]
Category: UTMV, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/pseuds/DarkstarWolf53
Summary: This wanted to become a proper story rather than a chaos drabble chapter. So have some Underverse meets the Chaos AU.Part 1 takes place before "Souls and Strangeness", part 2 takes place after
Series: Chaos AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707469
Kudos: 1





	Chaos Crossing

wip for now


End file.
